


Bad Trip

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know? Music is as addictive to the brain as sex and alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! I hope you'll be interested by this new opus in the series :D

Art by [Crowthis](http://crowthis.tumblr.com)

He loses himself in the heavy beat of the bass, stomach vibrating with music and frustration and a burning _need_  for  _something_  he can’t quite allow himself to name unless it kills him.

They’re all here, his colleagues, his friends, dancing and singing and celebrating, but he is alone as usual, angry and exhausted, drinking music like an addict drinks his wine, wishing he could just jam a needle to the crook of his elbow and let the notes flow in, fill him to the brim until he’s too dumbstruck to feel anything, until the blur dancing at the edge of his vision swallows the whole fucking world and he stops hearing this stupid name in  _everything_.

 _Thor, Thor, Thor_ , goes the bass, and Loki dances, flies over the heads of those ho are happy tonight, steals vodka from Darcy.  _Thor, Thor, Thor_ , and it’s like an undertone to everything he hears tonight, like the echoes of his mourning heart.

 _Ta-Thump, Ta-Thump, Ta-Thor, Ta-Thor, Ta-Thor_.

Loki dances and dances, until his limbs feel ready to drop and his lungs feel like he breathed fire and his shirt is literally  _drenched_  with sweat, and then Loki keeps dancing until night turns to morning and there’s nobody in the club bu he and Tony, and he collapses on himself, exhausted and breathless but as furious as he was before boarding that damn plane two days ago.

“I hate him  _so fucking much_ ,” Loki sighs when Tony drags him to his feet. “So fucking  _much_.”

“I know,” Tony says, and the only reason Loki doesn’t punch him is because  _yeah, he knows_.

[](http://crowthis.tumblr.com)

[](http://crowthis.tumblr.com)

[](http://crowthis.tumblr.com)

[](http://crowthis.tumblr.com)

[](http://crowthis.tumblr.com)

[](http://crowthis.tumblr.com)

[](http://crowthis.tumblr.com)

[](http://crowthis.tumblr.com)


End file.
